


From the Depths of Hell

by ShadyShadowDemon



Series: In the Dead of Night From the Depths of Hell [1]
Category: Jacksepcticeye Egos, Markiplier Egos
Genre: Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard, Vampire AU, Vampire!Jack, angsty, dark acts like his therapist lowkey, dark is just dark, implied possible pining, jack struggle, lots of comfort, no beta we die like Unus Annus, this is really sweet actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon
Summary: "Can I ask you something?" The question broke the content silence and dark brown eyes looked up from the pages of their book.Well, the silence was content for Dark, at least. For the other man not so much, he seemed rather uncomfortable much to the demon's amusement. "You may." He replied simply, biting back the typical comment about how the young vampire already had.Jack shifted in his seat. "You just...not to be offensive or anything I mean but, you seem so...mild." He shifted again, blue eyes skirting Dark's gaze. "I just don't understand I guess, why everyone's so afraid of you."
Relationships: Dark/Jack, Darkiplier/Sean McLoughlin, darkiplier/jacksepticeye
Series: In the Dead of Night From the Depths of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	From the Depths of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing really, your average Vampire Jack au

"Can I ask you something?" The question broke the content silence and dark brown eyes looked up from the pages of their book.  
  
Well, the silence was content for Dark, at least. For the other man not so much, he seemed rather uncomfortable much to the demon's amusement. "You may." He replied simply, biting back the typical comment about how the young vampire already had.  
  
Jack shifted in his seat. "You just...not to be offensive or anything I mean but, you seem so... _mild._ " He shifted again, blue eyes skirting Dark's gaze. "I just don't understand I guess, why everyone's so afraid of you."  
  
Dark tilted his head to the side, his lips curving up a bit at the corners. " _Ah._ Well, that's not phrased like a question, but I understand your implications." His fingers tapped idly on the spine of his open book. "Well, Sean. Are _you_ afraid of me?"  
  
"I- well, no, not really. Just..." Jack didn't seem to know exactly how to continue, so Dark filled in the blanks for him.  
  
"Unsure. You're nervous because everyone has told you should be afraid of me, but you have no reason to be from personal experience thus far."  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I guess so." Jack's brow furrowed, the new vamp shifting on the sofa once more like he couldn't quite get comfortable.  
  
Dark chewed the inside of his lip for a moment while pulled the words together to formulate his answer. "Well. I believe for most, at the very least for Mark and his other friends, they're more afraid of what a could do should I ever stop being, how did you say it, _mild._ "  
  
"Oh. So...you've never...?"  
  
"Oh I've definitely used a bit of _sway_ on him before," Dark assured with a smirk. "Mostly just playing into the idea of me that he expects, though. It's not as if I've given him a _real_ reason to be afraid of me."  
  
When Jack didn't seem to have a reply to that at first, Dark turned his eyes back to his book. He finished his page and was onto the next when Jack spoke again.  
  
"Are you playing into my idea of you?"

Now _that_ was an interesting question. One Dark didn't think Jack would ask. He was a lot smarter than Dark thought he would be, not that Dark really _had_ expectations of the other, to begin with. It was always nice to know he wasn't in the company of a moron, though. 

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Dark wanted to know, curious if he had misread Jack. 

He seemed to hesitate, forehead creasing and gaze dropping to the floor for a moment. Dark watched his lips part then close, pursing together before he finally uttered, "I don't know." 

It was honest and plain, more so than Dark had expected. "Hm." He acknowledged vaguely, looking Jack over once more. Blue eyes focused on him as he did, gaze equally as searching but in a much more hostile manner. 

"'Hm'?" He repeated Dark's vague hum. "That's all I get? No seductive spiel or intimidating sentence?" 

Dark laughed at that, which seemed to startle the vampire. It wasn't a nice laugh, really, but it wasn't as harsh as it could have been. "Is that what you want? I can give that to you, of course. Walking a line between being a flirt and being terrifying. It wouldn't be the first time. I figured you'd appreciate my dialing that back, you have enough going on right now, don't you?" 

He met Jack's blue eyed gaze, but the vampire once more proved unable to hold the eye contact. "I...no. No, you're right I...I do appreciate it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Not to me. I'll never be worth wasting your breath to apologize to." Dark turned back to his book and that was that. Jack didn't ask any more questions.  
  
  


-

"You should be more careful," Dark told the vampire. He blotted at the cuts on the male's face before picking up a disinfecting wipe. "You could get seriously injured next time. It's best if you stay away from that area of town. I thought Mark and his pack would have told you that already." 

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry." 

"I already told you not to apologize to me," Dark replied evenly, disinfecting the cuts. "Luckily it's just a scratch, and it doesn't seem poisoned." He could feel Jack's gaze on him, but his focus was on the cuts for the moment, inspecting the shallow claw marks on his face once more just to make sure he didn't miss anything. 

When he was satisfied, he refocused on the vampire. They were close, which was probably why Jack seemed a bit nervous. Or maybe the other really was worried he had upset Dark in some way by getting hurt. Odd. 

"You said," Jack started, faltered, then tried again. "You said you weren't worth my apologizing to you." The vampire paused after this, possibly wanting further input. 

Dark just raised an eyebrow. "I did." 

"I don't understand what you mean. Or...well I don't understand _why_ you mean what you mean." Jack's blue eyes locked on his, for once able to hold eye contact between them. He seemed upset by this, for some reason or another, upset enough to press for answers if he had to. 

He didn't have to, of course. Dark always answered Jack's questions. The demon wondered idly if that's what Jack seemed to come around so often. "Why? Because it's true. I am a demon after all."

Dark watched in mild amusement as Jack's face screwed up in something that looked offended. The demon couldn't fathom why he would be offended by a statement Dark himself was not offended by, but the vampire hadn't been a vampire for long and was very human just a short couple of months ago. 

"But that- that's not- why would that matter?" Frustration practically radiated from him as he tried to get his words together and out. "Just because you're a demon, you're not a lesser being than any other off that alone." 

A cruel smile tugged at the corner of Dark's mouth, "No, not that alone indeed." He set down the tissue he had been using to clean up Jack's face, picking up a small jar of nearly clear ointment. With two fingers he lightly spread it over the claw marks on Jack's cheek, gentle enough that the vampire only winced from to coolness of it. 

"That should help close the wound faster and keep out infection. Under normal circumstances, it would be all over within an hour, but whatever substance those claws were laced with is slowing your healing factor." Dark rattled off the information as he closed up the jar and wiped his fingers off. "I suggest you rest for now, just in case it has some other side effects. You're welcome to stay here, of course." 

Jack nodded, his burning gaze finally dropping away from Dark's face. "Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without yeh, Dark." 

"The same thing you do with me, I imagine. Get caught in the wrong part of town and end up in alleyways with strangers," He smirked and counted Jack's small chuckle as a good sign. 

"You're prob'ly right about that."  
  


-

Jack was staring at him, at his back more accurately. Watching his every move as he made tea. It was only when Dark turned around and caught his gaze he realized Jack was watching him like he might just disappear if he didn't. It was a look Dark had wore many times himself, lost brown eyes staring back at him from his reflection. 

Dark placed the mug down in front of Jack, sitting down next to him at the island counter. Neither of them said anything, the silence stretching on even as Jack curled his fingers around the offered mug, holding onto it tight like it might tell him what to do. 

"Sean," Dark said gently, prompting the vampire in the most subtle way he could. The use of his human name was apparently too much for him to handle, the tipping point.

Tears spilled over, Dark watched in sympathetic silence while the vampire covered his face with his hands. It was only when the first choked off sound escaped the brunette that Dark reached out hesitantly to put a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him or drive him away, but unable to sit and watch quietly any longer. 

The vampire did jerk at the contact, but not away from him. It only took a split second for Jack to haphazardly stumble out of his seat and into Dark's arms, taking the light touch as an invitation. The demon wrapped him in his arms, holding him close as he felt the nose nudging into the crook of his neck, hands gripping desperately at the back of his shirt. He ran his fingers through soft locks of hair, lightly nuzzling his jaw against the side of Jack's head on instinct, just like he did with his children.

The vampire didn't seem to mind the scenting, leaning into it as he cried. "It's okay, I'm here, I've got you," Dark promised him quietly, not entirely sure Jack heard him over his own sobbing.

Eventually, the vampire calmed down in his arms, sobs giving way to unsteady breathing. He sniffed, mumbling what Dark could only translate as an apology of some sort into his shoulder. "We've been over this, haven't we?" He reminded the vampire with a fond if overly gentle tone. 

Jack shook his head slightly. "You're worth it to me." He pulled back, but not very far, wiping at his eyes like that simple statement hadn't left the demon completely at a loss very suddenly. 

Dark tried to pull himself back together as quickly as he could, using his own sleeve to dab up some of the wetness from Jack's cheek. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

"I..." He exhaled unsteadily, looking down and seeming to realize for the first time how close in proximity they still were. Dark could see it in his face that he was about to back up and apologize and ramble, and he really couldn't have that. So the demon did the only logical thing he could do, which was tighten his grip and tug Jack back into his embrace. 

He was met with the smallest amount of resistance for the first split second before Jack just fell into him, slumping against the demon. Dark supported most of Jack's weight with an arm around his waist as Jack rested the side of his head on his shoulder. 

"It just feels like so much," Jack's fingers curled around the front of his shirt idly, gripping the fabric loosely in hand, likely without even realizing it Dark suspected. "It's all...and Mark's been upset about...well about this, I s'pose. He thinks there's something going on here, something _more_ , and I told him there's...that there's not, and he doesn't believe me. Worried about me, h'says." 

Dark digested the information, chewing the inside of his lip. "You don't sound like you believe you, either." Stupid, _stupid_ thing to say. Impulsive. Reckless.

Jack laughed quietly, turning his face into Dark's shoulder. "Maybe not." 

Worth it.


End file.
